


A Sky full of stars and I found You

by Siabhras



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asthmatic Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro, College AU, Gay AF Matt, M/M, Matt's a Sophomore, Mutual Pining, PTSD Shiro, Really Really Really Slow Build, Shiro has his prosthetic arm, Shiro's a First year, based on an rp, this will become really gay as soon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: Shiro and Matt knew of each other in high school, but Matt went right into college after graduation and Shiro went MIA. A year later and one shady background acquired, Shiro comes back into Matt’s life… as his college roommate. Two repressed and semi-unstable queers end up in a not so fairytale romance, but a romance none-the-less.





	

Takashi Shirogane officially hated weekend of welcome at college. It was noisy, filled with confused parents and new students, and made parking nearly impossible anywhere on or close to campus. He adjusted the straps around his right shoulder, double checking that the prosthetic would remain attached. Reaching his car, a parent in a van pulled up nearby and rolled down their window.  
“You can’t just park in a handicap space, young man! There are people out there who have real disabilities and you need to move! These damn children think that they can…” The person in the car continued to yell at Shiro for a few more moments.  
Shiro grabbed his right arm, popping it out of the locking mechanism and chucked it at the side of the van, “Oh fuck off!”  
The prosthetic made a dull clanging noise as it hit the car and Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to be upset that he tossed a thousands of dollars prosthetic at a dumb parents car. After the car sped off and out of the parking lot, Shiro heard someone laughing. 

Matt loved welcome weekend, sure it was the last day of it but it was still fantastic. His whole family was here to see him off, including his little sister Katie. Who was God damned smart enough to be at this college herself, yet chose to start yet another year of college classes online. But nevertheless, he loved welcome weekend. It was a time to meet new students and kids alike. He was a sophomore now, having gone through his own welcome weekend last year. 

Matt was on his way back to his dorm from his car (he and his family had ridden in separate cars), when he witnessed quite the event in the parking lot.  
What he saw was Takashi Shirogane, his crush from high school, throwing a prosthetic arm at a car and yelling quite ceremoniously at the car a ‘fuck off’. 

How could he not laugh? Though, in hindsight maybe he shouldn't have laughed so hard. Bent over and arms hugging his stomach in laughter. This is what caused his asthma attack, which started nearly moments after laughter began. He started to panic and hastily reached into his pocket to grab an inhaler, taking a deep puff of it before a spout of giggles spewed out again.  
“S-sorry.” Matt said between trying to breath and laughing. 

Shiro rushed over to the brunette, worried about how the other person was hunched over and gripping an inhaler like life depended on it. Shiro helped him stand up some, keeping a hand on the smaller male’s elbow.  
“I… Oh god, you’re Marty, right? Or was it Matt? Yeah, Matt Holt! Garrison high school, yeah?” Shiro gave him a small awkward smile, blushing lightly “ Don’t apologize! I’m sorry you had to see that… I… they were the fifth person to start yelling at me for parking in handicapped…” 

Despite his somewhat collected outside, internally Shiro was screaming. Just great, the dude he silently pined after in high school just saw him throw an arm at a car and he caused him to need to use an inhaler. To top it all off he couldn’t find his dorm hall and had no idea who his roommate was or if he even had one and he had no idea at all that someone from high school would be on campus. Well, Fuck. Today was so not turning out to be a good day. He let out an awkward chuckle, not too sure if he should make a run for it or not. He really did not want any reminders of the mistakes he had made back in high school. 

Matt held onto his inhaler like a lifeline, which essentially it was. Everything was going fine until Shiro, his high school crush, had to go and put a hand on his elbow. As if Matt wasn't already having breathing troubles as it was.  
Matt gave a nervous little laugh, taking another puff from his inhaler. He would be fine in a moment, just a few more deep breathes. When he finally was able to talk without any issues, Matt smiled sheepishly at Shiro. 

“I probably shouldn't have laughed so hard. Not great for my health, asthma is really horrible sometimes.” Matt said, giving a small shrug and holding up his inhaler. How could he have been so stupid as to laugh at that? What person in their right mind laughs themselves into an asthma attack over a prosthetic getting thrown at a car? 

Matt stands up, trying to look “So, are you new? Do you know where your dorm is? Mine is in building three. Is yours?” He's rambling now, he knows it too. Yet is he stopping? Heck no. 

Shiro chuckled a bit, Matt rambling on was far too cute to be normal. “Actually, I have no idea where anything is. I’ve spent just about all my time today getting yelled at and my arm falling off.” He leaned down and picked his right arm up again, fiddling with the somewhat faulty straps for a moment before working on getting the prosthetic re-attached. 

“It.. I’m still getting used to it? Sometimes it just falls off because I forget to put it on right. So.. yeah.” he shuffled his feet a bit before continuing to talk, feeling somewhat anxious about seeing Matt again. “Its, It’s really cool to see you again though. I didn’t expect anyone from our class to come here...” 

“Right? I don’t think I even knew you applied here?It’s really such a fantastic school and i’m really glad to be back again this year because everything here’s just awesome. OH! My parents should be gone by now if you wanna come by…?” is he inviting his high school crush over to his dorm? Yes he is. Is he secretly hoping this is his dorm mate. Fuck yeah he is. Hey, wishful thinking can go a long way. 

Shiro briefly double checked his arm before looking back at Matt, “If it’s not weird or anything, uh, yeah. I’d like to come over. I still have no idea where i’m moving all my stuff to…” 

“Well come on over to my dorm, so you can check it out and such. Who knows, maybe we'll be roommates! You never can quite tell what happens up in the housing office. It’s always hectic and crowded during the start of term and during school breaks.” Did he say that a little suggestively? Maybe a little. But it was quickly covered up with a bright smile as he took Shiro's hand and draged him off to the dorm room. 

Shiro flushed a bit when Matt grabbed his hand. Sure, he had picked the school not only for the academics but also for the thriving LGBT community and support groups stationed on and around campus. It was one thing to have that written on paper and something totally different to actually be holding a guy’s hand. 

It took a little over five minutes to weave through the crowds of families saying goodbye to their first year students and through crowds of annoyed upper class persons, to his dorm room. Half of it is left bare for his roommate, the other half covered in space posters and science books. He has a few unpacked boxes and a little note and some cookies no doubt left from momma holt and Katie. 

“Welcome to room number 124. And my humble abode!” Matt said with a grin, spreading his arms out wide so show off his side of the room. 

As the two entered the dorm room, Shiro fiddled with the finger joints on his right hand after Matt let go of his hand. He smiled a bit at the posters and the cookies, it seemed so pleasant and domestic in a way. 

“If you keep your side of the dorm this clean always I’m going to look like a complete mess. Sen-... er… someone I used to know was a real… was a mess…” Shiro trailed off, fidgeting with the finger joints on his right hand more and looking vaguely uncomfortable. 

He shrugged his shoulders and gave Matt a smile before the other boy could say anything. “You always were so damn organized in school.” 

Matt’s features showed worry for a moment when Shiro mentions this Sen. He remembered someone by that name or something like it in high school. He couldn't remember the name exactly, however. He wasn't really in that circle of friends. His friend group tended to include the social outcasts. Hence why he never had the courage to actually tell Shiro how he felt. 

They were on a completely different wave length back then. 

But this wasn't then. This was now. Things could be different now. That was his silent hope anyway. 

Matt looked at Shiro's prosthetic arm for a moment, wondering if he should ask how that happened. That hadn't been there during senior year.

Matt gave a small gentle smile back towards Shiro, fingers playing with the edges of his sleeves, a nervous habit. 

“So! Tell me where your dorm is and I'll help you find it. Show me those papers!” He said, changing the subject in hopes of earning a more sincere smile from Shiro.

Shiro chuckled and dug around in his bag, pulling out a black and white folder. He shuffled through the papers in there and made a triumphant noise when he found the page he was looking for. 

“Honestly, this paper is really confusing. I have three different dorms listed on it and I think at least one of them is a dorm that doesn't exist at all on campus?” He sighed and handed the paper to Matt. “All I can say for sure is that it's a pain in the ass to get housing accommodations. I was up here about a month ago proving to the housing office that my arm was actually a prosthetic and gods above they needed like three or more doctors letters as well.” 

Shiro sat down at Matt’s desk, his back to the desk top, watching Matt as he went over the papers. Shiro remembered that the two of them had talked only a few times over the course of high school, despite having almost every single class together in the advance program. He rested his head on his hands on the tall back of the chair. Dimly he wondered if Matt was going to ask about the hair, the scars, or the arm. Shiro wasn't too sure if he’d give an answer, but people who recognised him from high school or from Galra always ended up asking him about it.  
Matt took the papers, leaning against the chair a little for a moment while he scoured them over. After a few moments he sits down in the chair, leaning back in it. 

“So, what’s the verdict? Do I have housing or am I stuck living in the back of my truck the rest of the school year?” He laughed a bit at that. 

“Well from the looks of it..” He murmurs quietly, emerald hues scouring the page for clues as to where Shiro was situated. After a moment a triumphant ‘ahah!’ was had, a grin on his lips that soon fell when he realized where exactly Shiro would be staying. 

It was in this room. 

Shiro was going to be his roommate. 

Matt cleared his throat, his earlier jest coming back to haunt him. “So uh.. I read it and.. it looks like your room is here.” Matt says a little nervously. Of course they would pair him with his high school crush. It figures. Just his fucking luck. 

“So.. should we go get your stuff?” Matt asks as casually as possible, offering a grin to hide his embarrassment at his earlier jest about being roommates.

“Isn't this a sophomore dorm though?” Shiro looked at Matt, confused. “I mean, it's awesome that you figured out my room and all of that, but… I dunno. I wasn’t expecting it to end up being a sophomore dorm. I did delayed enrollment, so i’m a first year.” 

Matt laughs a little nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He has no idea why Shiro would be in a sophomore dorm. Or why the heck it had to be his room of all places. 

With a sigh and a genuine smile, Matt gets up from the chair and ushers Shiro to the door. “Let's go get you a key and your stuff in here so you can get settled.” He said, smiling a little wider. Perhaps this would not be as bad or embarrassing as it could be. Maybe he could make the best of this and who knows, maybe he'd actually come out and tell Shiro (or anyone for that matter) about his little crush. 

“Uh, I guess we can get my stuff. I really only have a suitcase and two other boxes that aren’t too heavy. I mostly have to buy everything for the dorm still.” 

He got up from the chair and frowned as his phone started going off. Checking caller ID he groaned and put the call to voicemail, this was not a phone call he wanted to take with Matt around. “Sorry. Uh, yeah. Let’s head out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by me and ActualTrashOliver (who you can find on Tumblr under that url). 
> 
> Let us know how we're doing and we both hope that you'll all enjoy the Shatt focused fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates will be sporadic and depends on how much Oliver and I end up RP-ing in the next few weeks.


End file.
